familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pécsvárad
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = Pécsvárad_-_Bencés apátság.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial Photography of Pécsvárad monastery | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Pécsvárad címere.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = HU county Baranya.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Baranya County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Pécsvárad in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Baranya | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Pécsvárad in Baranya County | latd = 46 |latm = 09 |lats = 29 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 25 |longs = 20 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Baranya | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Pécsvárad | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1212 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = János Zádori | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 36.03 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 211 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 026 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 112.16 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 7720 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 72 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Pécsvárad ( , ) is a town in Baranya County, Southern Transdanubia Region, Hungary. Notable landmarks Among the most significant Hungarian heritage from the Middle Ages is the castle built on a Benedictine monastery commissioned by King St Stephen. The building complex is now used as a museum and a hotel. Twin towns — Sister cities Pécsvárad is twinned with: * Külsheim, Germany * Hausmannstätten, Austria * Jur nad Hronom, Slovakia Notable people * Endre Nemes (1909-1985) -artist Gallery File:CivertanPecsvarad2.jpg File:CivertanPecsvarad.jpg File:CivertanPécsvárad1.JPG File: External links * Aerial photography: Pécsvárad Notable landmarks Among the most significant Hungarian heritage from the Middle Ages is the castle built on a Benedictine monastery commissioned by King St Stephen. The building complex is now used as a museum and a hotel. Twin towns — Sister cities Pécsvárad is twinned with: * Külsheim, Germany * Hausmannstätten, Austria * Jur nad Hronom, Slovakia Notable people * Endre Nemes (1909-1985) -artist Gallery File:CivertanPecsvarad2.jpg File:CivertanPecsvarad.jpg File:CivertanPécsvárad1.JPG External links * Aerial photography:Pécsvárad Category:Pécsvárad Category:Settlements in Baranya County Category:Established in 1212 Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary